


Peeping Tom-linson

by embro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 yr old Harry, 19 yr old Louis, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, I think?, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, aaaaand also i used the underage warning just in case, also woohoo i thought of the word i was looking for!!, and harry crushes on louis, and louis feels like a cradle snatcher because he is lusting after a young and pretty harry, and that starts a lil bit of drama, but also some sexy things, but you should expect that in fics written by me, i dont actually know if 17 year old harry counts as underage :/ but better to be safe and things!!, in the bath, its a lot more smut than plot, kind of, louis just realises he has a good view into harry's bathroom one day, oh and warning for lame ending, okey doke enjoy, so as far as smut goes its got, thats pretty much it i'm sorry :/, they are neighbours, yesssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are neighbours and when Louis realises he has a pretty good view into Harry's bathroom from his bedroom window things get a little weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Tom-linson

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: ["Peeping Tomlinson"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107884) by [isaidmeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow)



> I remade on [Tumblr ](http://harryventura.tumblr.com)

Louis wished he could say that he remembered the exact date and time that Harry moved in, but he couldn’t. To be honest, he didn’t even remember how old he had been and what season it was; whether Harry had to unpack boxes in the burning heat or if he’d spent his first night in his new house rugged up in thick blankets wearing woollen socks and a hat. 

Louis had sort of just noticed Harry one day when he was taking out the garbage, and the other boy was sitting on his front steps with his phone in his hands. He looked to be only a couple of years younger, with a round face and messy brown hair poking out from beneath the hood of his zip-up. 

“Are you all right, mate?” Louis asked, because the boy was frowning down at his phone like the thing had just imploded in his hands. 

The boy looked up quickly, then tilted his head. “Yeah, ‘m fine. Think it’s just out of battery.” He added under his breath, brows furrowing when he looked down at the gadget again. 

“Want me to take a look?” Louis asked, and Harry shrugged and passed it over. Louis examined the IPhone with a little frown, swiping his thumb over the screen and holding the square button down but to no avail; the screen remained black. “It’s fucked.” 

“Oh.” Harry sighed, and took his phone back from Louis’ outstretched palm. He was pouting his full pink lips, and his green eyes looked to be getting a little glassy, so Louis plopped down on the step next to him.

“I mean, I think it is. I’m a Samsung man myself.” 

Harry’s face brightened at that. “Yeah?”

Louis nodded, then asked “So what are you doing on my neighbour’s steps?”

“I am your neighbour. These are my steps.” Harry frowned.

“I know.” He lied. “I was just kidding. How long have you been here again?” 

“Uh, I don’t know. Pretty sure I moved here before I started Secondary, so maybe five years.” Harry said unsurely, then asked “You?”

“I’ve always lived here. My sisters were born in our bathtub.”

Harry scrunched up his face and grunted “Grose.”

“Yeah. I don’t know why I just shared that with you. I’m shitty at making conversation sometimes, and Mum only told me that a few weeks ago so it’s still pretty fresh in my mind. That and water births in general.”

“Right.” Harry said, blinking his big doe eyes slowly, making Louis feel like a bit of a twat.

So he changed the conversation. “How old are you?” 

“Seventeen. How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“Are you in University?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Cool. What do you study?”

“Criminology. I don’t know why, it just sounded good. It’s actually really boring so I reckon I’m gonna change to something else next semester.”

“Cool.” Harry repeated, this time with a nod. Then he sighed and pushed himself up. He was actually quite tall, and Louis didn’t know how he could have missed the boy’s incredibly long legs when their knees had been inches apart only a few seconds earlier. “I might try charging my phone again. Let’s hope it miraculously turns on, yeah?” 

Louis nodded, then held his hand out so Harry could pull him up. The boy did, albeit hesitantly. “Yeah, let’s hope. I’ll catch you around. We should be mates.”

That made Harry smile. “Yeah, okay. See you.”

\---

As soon as Harry shut his front door behind him, he was letting out a squeal. 

He’d been lusting after Louis since he was fourteen, when the older boy did a flip on his skateboard on the path in front of their houses, still dressed in his school uniform with his tie hanging loose around his neck and his shirt pulled out. He’d just looked so cool with his messy long fringe and his tanned skin. It made Harry wonder where he’d been during Mid-Term break, to be looking so golden despite the drab last few weeks. 

He remembered wondering what the boy’s name was, and what he was like at school; who his mates were and whether he had a girlfriend or even a boyfriend. 

But after watching Louis closely over the following few years, he still couldn’t tell whether he was into blokes. At least Harry had caught his name, when one of his sisters were screaming at him to come back inside because dinner was ready. 

_Louis,_ Harry had thought. _Such a pretty name._

So it was a big deal to have the boy introduce himself, and an even bigger one that he’d wanted to talk, and it was fucking massive that Harry had been able to get out words let alone hide his massive crush.

But it was also fucking scary, because Louis was gorgeous and Harry was Harry who’d gone unnoticed by the other boy for the last five years and _oh man could they really be mates?_

The thought had Harry squealing again, pushing himself away from the door to skip into the kitchen. He had Niall to text, and to do that he needed his phone, which was still not fucking working. 

That had his mood souring immediately, so he plugged his phone in and sat down at the breakfast bar and waited for it to do something.

\---

After that day, Louis could swear he saw Harry every time he left his house. 

When he was heading out for the day, Harry would be in front of him, walking to the same bus stop so they’d end up walking with each other. 

When he was coming home, Harry would be on those front steps, so Louis would sit by him and they’d chat about their day. 

And when he was leaving to go out for his afternoon lectures, Harry would be coming back from school, and they’d say a quick hello as they crossed paths. 

They even swapped phone numbers and texted occasionally.

Harry was pretty cool, Louis decided. 

He was a bit odd, and would go shy and quiet sometimes, but he was sweet. 

He’d blush a lot and blink his big eyes slowly and lick his pink lips all the time, and when he grinned he had deep deep dimples that Louis could probably get lost in, but mainly he was just sweet. 

And innocent. 

And someone Louis had thought about corrupting but then felt guilty two seconds after having that thought so he was most definitely not going to do that. Ever. 

Except it only took one little second for all of Louis’ restraint to come crashing down around him; just one peek from out of his window at the wrong time. 

See, Louis had honestly been closing his blinds when he spotted Harry. 

The younger boy had been walking down what looked like a hallway, and Louis should have just shrugged and continued on with what he was doing but he didn’t. Instead, he waited to see where Harry was going. As it turned out, it was a bathroom. 

And that should have been when Louis most definitely closed the blinds, but again he didn’t. He just waited and watched to see what Harry would do. And what he did was lean down to turn on the bath. 

And what Louis did was lean closer to the glass of his window to get a better look, because Harry was pulling off his jumper, and his shirt came off with it.

Louis licked his lips, and a surge of guilt ran through him at how fucking pervy this all was, but it wasn’t exactly enough to make him turn away. 

_Once I’ve seen his cock I’ll stop_ he told himself, and waited with baited breath. 

But Harry was still pattering about his bathroom in all his shirtless glory; folding his towel and rattling through the cabinet and lining up certain products that Louis couldn’t quite make out from that distance.

And Louis was just watching, entranced at how this kid was moving. He lost it when Harry squeezed some bright green liquid into the filling bath. 

He pulled at the string so the blinds slammed closed, and he turned quick to sit on his bed, breathing hard. 

He was such a fucking perve. He was about to watch a kid take a bubble bath. 

But Harry was seventeen, not a kid. How much shit had Louis done when he was seventeen? A lot, is the answer to that question; Louis was far from innocent. 

Except Harry wasn’t like Louis. He wore big woolly jumpers and girly jeans and had big fluffy stupid hair like a puppy. Harry _was_ a puppy, and Louis wasn’t going to pull his tail. Metaphorically. 

“Oh fuck.” Louis grunted, hand covering his eyes. “I’m fucked.”

\---

When Harry stepped out his front door the following morning, Louis was waiting for him. 

It made him grin and chirp out “Good morning!” with a little too much enthusiasm.

But Louis’ answering smile was far from cheerful. He looked terrible. Well, as terrible as Louis could look, which was still pretty damn good. “Hi.” Louis croaked.

“Did something keep you up last night? You look wrecked.” Harry asked, pulling his school bag up on his shoulder because it was slipping down his arm. He might not be popular at school, but he was cool enough to know that one should never wear their backpack properly.

Louis cleared his throat and muttered “Yeah. I’ve got to tell you something. Can we talk on the way to the bus? 

Harry’s stomach clenched up, because this sounded serious. “Of course. What’s wrong?” 

Louis started walking, so Harry skipped a few steps to catch up. “Umm, all right. So, last night I looked out my window and like, I could see inside your house, yeah?” 

Harry’s eyes widened and his stomach flipped 180 degrees. “Oh fuck, what did you see?”

“Nothing!” Louis said quickly. “I just, I could see inside your bathroom and –“

“I can explain!” Harry rushed out, because _fuck fuck fuck_. “It was just an experiment! My friend told me about it and I wanted to see what it was like so I tried it but I only could use two fingers and it didn’t do anything you know?” Louis was white as a sheet, and Harry felt like he was going to throw up because words just kept spilling out. “So I figured maybe it would work better in the bath because like the water would make things slippery and so they’d go in easier and maybe I could get the three in there so I could get to my prostate.”

“Did you find it?” 

“What?” Harry croaked, looking up at Louis to see that he had now gone from white to red.

“Fuck. Never mind.” Louis grunted, and Harry wanted desperately to answer him to see what would happen next except then Louis was saying “All I was going to say was that you should close your bathroom curtain because I can see inside it from my window. I shut my curtain when I saw you in there.”

Oh shit, Harry was most definitely going to be sick. “You didn’t see any of that?” he groaned, smacking his palm to his face.

“No. I – I didn’t see anything.”

“I can’t believe I just told you all that. That’s so embarrassing.”

“It’s not. It’s normal. Umm, experimentation and stuff – it’s normal.” Louis stuttered out, looking just as embarrassed as Harry felt. 

“It is? So have you done that?” 

Louis’ eyes widened and he somehow got redder. He was chewing on his bottom lip and his hand was clenching the neckline of his shirt, tugging it downwards, scratching at the skin above it lightly with his nails. Harry couldn’t quite take his eyes off his fingers, even when Louis started to talk. “I – yeah. Umm, it’s good? Fuck, Harry, I shouldn’t be talking about this with you.”

That made Harry look up. “Why not?”

“You’re like –“ Louis waved his hand uneasily in Harry’s direction. “You’re a puppy.”

Harry frowned. “What?” 

“You’re like a little poodle.”

“A poodle?” 

“Yeah. Or a flower. Delicate and things.”

“Are you trying to say that I’m too innocent?” 

“Yes, exactly!” Louis said, face brightening.

“I’m nearly 18 though.”

“Yeah, but, in a lot of ways you aren’t.” Louis was getting flustered again, and Harry was just getting mad. “Let’s just drop this conversation now, yeah? Just don’t leave your curtains open anymore and we’ll be fine. Okay?” 

“Fine.” Harry grunted, crossing his arms and turning from Louis under the guise of watching for his bus. Really, he just didn’t want Louis to see how disappointed he was.

\---

Louis had felt terrible about it all day, what he said to Harry that morning, because no teenager liked to be talked down to and he had done exactly that. 

Besides, it was more for his own benefit than Harry’s; more because Louis needed to hear how young the boy was so he could put a stop to the dirty images that were flashing through his mind. 

Harry had fingered himself. 

He had fingered himself in the bath and Louis had missed it and he was mad about it.

And he was mad at himself for being mad about it because he was _not_ a perve. 

Except obviously he was, because as soon as he got home from his afternoon lecture he was sitting at his window, waiting to get a glimpse of Harry.

He told himself that it was because he wanted to check if Harry remembered to shut the curtains, but secretly he was _really_ hoping Harry had forgotten all about their earlier talk. And that Harry was in the mood for a bit more experimentation. 

He’d just about given up on waiting when he spotted Harry through the hallway window, and Louis’ interest was immediately perked because this time Harry only had a towel wrapped around his hips and Louis was so close to seeing everything. 

There wasn’t even any build up to what happened next. Harry just dropped his towel. 

He’d just stepped into the bathroom, closed the door, then dropped his towel so Louis’ couldn’t even prepare himself for the ass that was revealed; didn’t have time to back out like he had the night before. 

Then Harry span around, walked to the window, and Louis sucked in a breath because Harry’s fingers were tracing the curtain as if he was going to pull it closed and that just wouldn’t be fair. 

But then Harry was smirking. 

And turning away. 

And leaning down to turn on the bath so his perky white ass was wiggling about in the air and Louis’ knuckles were going white from how hard he was clenching the arms of his chair. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Louis groaned, because Harry was sitting himself down on the side of the bath while he waited for the water to rise, stroking his bare legs absentmindedly. 

Which gave Louis time to think, and to feel guilty for perving on an underage boy. 

Who was seventeen for fuck’s sake, and who’d left his curtain open knowing full well that Louis could see him. Who’d admitted to fingering himself just the night before and wanted to talk to Louis about it that morning. 

Still, he picked up his phone and typed out a message to Harry.

 _Can I?_ he asked.

And saw Harry look up to where his phone was on the side of the sink before reaching out to it. Harry looked out the window, eyes never fixing in the one spot, making it obvious that he couldn’t see Louis. 

Louis’ phone vibrated in his hand and he looked back down at it. _You can_ was all it said, and Louis relaxed minutely before Harry was dropping his phone on the mat and climbing into his bath. 

No wonder his phone never worked. He’d have to tell that boy that steam can easily fuck up electronics, but right now definitely wasn’t the time because Harry was sinking down into the water, smiling with his eyes closed, and it was beautiful. 

His face looked so serene, and for a moment Louis had forgotten all about his raging hard-on, but then Harry was stretching his legs out and planting his feet up on either side of the bath, giving Louis total visual access to everything. 

And despite how dirty the movement looked, the boy was still relaxing in his tub. Louis was beginning to get antsy. When was Harry gonna start the show?

He picked up his phone and typed out a message to Harry, one that said _you look so hot. You gonna try for three fingers?_ to get the ball rolling a bit, and the reply he got was _I don’t know what you’re talking about._ Which was odd. 

Louis looked up to see Harry smirking, holding his phone in one hand and with the other lightly grazing over his chest with his fingers. 

Louis put down his phone with a frown, and watched as Harry’s fingers got lower, sliding down to his stomach, before racing back up along his abs. He continued that movement, getting a little lower each time, until his hand was wrapping itself around the base of his cock.

Louis sucked in a breath, and he couldn’t quite let it out again until Harry’s hand began moving. 

Except it was moving away from his cock. 

“No no no.” Louis muttered to himself as Harry began to stroke his stomach again, teasingly slow. 

He picked up his phone and typed out a text that simply said _GET YOUR HAND BACK ON THAT COCK_.

And Harry was grinning as he read it; Louis could see his wide smile all the way from his bedroom. 

_I’m sorry, I am a delicate flower remember? Flowers don’t touch their cocks._ was what he sent back. 

And Louis growled low in his throat and typed out a quick reply. _I didn’t mean it I just felt like a cradle snatcher but now I don’t COME ON stop being a tease I’m about to explode over here_.

Louis looked up to watch the moment Harry would get the text, but that moment never really came. Harry just lay in the bath, fingers of one hand circling his belly button while those on the other were clasped around his phone, and he wasn’t making any kind of move to look at it. 

Maybe the message didn’t send. _Harry I’m sorry please._ Louis sent, but still Harry didn’t seem to want to look at his phone. So he called, but it rang straight to voicemail. Harry’s phone was fucking up. 

Just as Louis was standing, more than ready to run out of his house and go to Harry’s, the younger boy was climbing out of his bath. 

Louis sat again, waiting for what Harry would do next. 

But what he did was more than a little disappointing; he was closing his curtain. 

And Louis was left sitting with a raging hard-on, mouth agape, wondering what the fuck was going to happen now. 

\---

Harry couldn’t believe he just did that.

Louis was probably asleep already; he probably got bored when Harry teased, and laughed at his attempt at flirting. 

He hadn’t even said anything after Harry’s text, didn’t put up any fight whatsoever, so obviously he wasn’t all that interested. Obviously Harry wasn’t worth it.

Harry had just been about to pull the plug out of the bath, towel still wrapped around his waist, when he heard the doorbell ring. And ring again. And again and again and again. 

“Fucking hell I’m coming.” Harry grunted, running down the stairs so quick he had to clench onto his towel tight so it wouldn’t drop. Someone was pounding on the door now, and Harry got a little bit scared. But mostly he was just angry, so he wrenched the door open with a hard tug and a scowl on his face, only to see a red-faced Louis staring back at him. 

“Hi.” Louis said, and all Harry could do was blink back. “Umm. I hadn’t really thought about what I was going to say when you opened the door.” 

Harry grinned, because Louis was just staring at his chest and couldn’t quite take his eyes away. Which had him feeling bold. “You here for the show?”

Louis’ eyes widened, and he raised them a bit; now they were looking at his collarbones instead of his abs. “Fuck, yes.”

So Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, not bothering to hold his towel up or stopping when it slipped off him. He heard Louis suck in a breath from behind and grinned.

“Where are we going?”

“Back to the bathroom. You wanted me to finish the show, yeah?” Harry asked as he pushed Louis down the hallway. 

“Yeah, fuck, I do. I didn’t think watching was a thing for me but fucking hell it is now.” 

“Good.” Harry grinned, and pushed Louis all the way into the bathroom and down onto the closed toilet lid. “Because I like it when you watch.” 

And Harry was climbing back into the bathtub and switching on the hot tap to heat up the water a little more. He looked over to Louis, who was just looking back. His eyes were roaming all over, never settling on the one spot, and it was making Harry nervous. 

Until Louis whispered “Fuck you’re gorgeous” with so much reverence that Harry actually felt it; felt as beautiful as Louis said he was.

“You are too. Are you gonna get your kit off or what?” 

“I thought I was just gonna watch.”

“You are, but I want to see you too.” 

“Oh right.” Louis muttered, and began to strip.

And Harry swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw Louis’ everything. It was the first cock he’d seen in the flesh that wasn’t his own, and he was slightly put off that he wouldn’t be able to touch it. At least not for a little while longer. 

He jumped when Louis cleared his throat. “So what are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna try to get three fingers inside me.” Harry said, matter-of-factly, and Louis made a choking noise. “And you’re going to help me.”

“You want me to finger you?” 

“Not today. I want you to tell me how to do it.” Harry said with a smirk, because Louis looked like he was about to jump out of his skin if he didn’t get to see something soon. His skin was flushed and his cock was half-hard and they’d done nothing more than talk. Not that Harry was any better, but he was seventeen and virginal and had been a bit in love with Louis for years. 

Harry relaxed back into the tub and closed his eyes, hoping it would make things a bit easier. Because yeah, Louis’ reverence was giving him confidence, but he was still nervous as fuck. He slid down further, and lifted his legs, and grinned when he heard Louis’ sharp intake of breath. 

\---

Louis couldn’t believe where he was; sat in Harry’s bathroom with the boy himself spread out in the tub, stroking his stomach and chest idly. 

It was like before, when he was watching through his window, except now instead of feeling impatient he was feeling excited; where before Louis couldn’t wait for the main meal, he could now savour the entrée. Because now he could notice things that he was too far away to see before. 

How the water was lapping at Harry’s chest, rising and falling in height, like it was trying to cling to as much of Harry’s skin as possible; how Harry’s breath would hitch when his hand got anywhere close to his pelvic bone, and how his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks when his fingers dipped below his belly button; how, when he finally grasped the base of his cock, he groaned a loud and husky _Louis_. 

“Fuck, Harry, I’m here.” Louis whispered, voice cracking as he said the other boy’s name. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Tell me what to do.” 

Louis swallowed down the lump in his throat and dropped onto his knees, scooting closer to the bath. Harry watched him with hooded lids, letting out the softest of noises from clenched-tight lips. “Give me your hand.” Louis said, and Harry whimpered before taking his hand off his cock and dropping it in Louis’ open palm. “I want you to rub over your asshole with your other hand. Squeeze three fingers together and just touch it.” 

Harry nodded, and did just that. He ran over his rim with his fingers, pressing down with his fingertips until the pad of one got caught at his hole and he shivered. 

“Push it inside.” 

As he pushed a finger inside himself, he clenched onto Louis’ hand tight. 

“Relax.” Louis hushed, and Harry nodded sharply. 

His toes were curling against the edge of the tub, and he was pushing himself up with his feet, and his hand was still clenching tightly to Louis. 

“Do you want to stroke yourself?” 

Harry shook his head _no_ as he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. “I just can’t find it.” He huffed.

“Can you add another finger in? Do you reckon you could take it?” 

“Yeah.” Harry grunted, and pushed a second finger in beside the first. 

“Curl them upwards and push in deep.” Louis instructed, gaze flicking between where Harry’s cock was bobbing hard against his stomach and his balls were dipping in and out of the water and his fingers were stretching himself open. 

“I’m trying.” Harry groaned; a mixture of frustration and arousal.

“Calm.” Louis hushed, and reached out with his spare hand to touch Harry’s hip, stroking it gently with his thumb. Harry’s breath hitched, and his hips bucked, and his fingers were sliding in deeper. 

“Oh.” Harry squeaked, and Louis grinned.

“Found it?” 

“Yeah.” He breathed, and began to rock his hips. “Don’t stop.” He gasped out, and Louis tilted his head. 

“Stop what?” 

“Your hand on my – my skin. Keep touching me.” He stuttered, so Louis started exploring Harry’s body. 

With one hand he was tracing Harry’s hip bones and stomach and chest and nipples, and with the other he was holding Harry’s hand tight, which meant his own cock was being neglected. It was aching against his thigh, and he wanted to touch it but his hands much preferred to be on Harry’s skin. 

Harry grunted then, demanding Louis’ attention. “I fucking lost it.” 

“Wanna try for three?” Louis asked with a shaky voice, and Harry nodded before sliding in a third, so quickly he hissed. 

He kept them there for a moment, adjusting while Louis lay his palm over his stomach. 

It gave Louis time to just watch again. To take in Harry’s feet, pushing himself up so his back was arched beneath the water, thighs tense and shaking. How his stomach was clenched tight, and his hips were rolling in short thrusts, and his chest was moving up and down frantically, breaths short and ragged. His eyes were clenched shut and his nostrils were flaring and his teeth were gripping onto his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. 

“You found it?” Louis breathed out, and Harry shook his head. 

Then he pulled his fingers out of himself and wrapped his hand around his cock. “You do it. Louis, please, I need you to find it for me again.” He whimpered, and how could Louis say no to that?

He was taking his hand from Harry’s and sliding it down between Harry’s legs, cupping Harry’s balls, then sliding a finger into Harry’s loosened hole. 

“Fuck.” Louis moaned, just as Harry began rocking his hips again. He slid in a second without preamble, and it was Harry’s turn to groan. 

“Your fingers feel so much better, Louis. Fuck me with them.” 

And it was ridiculous, given their situation, but Louis was struck by how dirty Harry sounded; he felt it in his cock, those grunted words, and felt even more turned on by them than how deep his fingers were inside the younger boy. So he began to thrust his fingers harder inside of Harry, angling up towards his stomach to find just the right spot. He felt when he found it; how Harry clenched around him and let out a moan. 

Then Louis felt a hand on his cock and he jerked up into the touch, and looked down to see that Harry was no longer touching his own and was instead touching Louis'. 

His hand was wet and sloppy and it was making Louis hot, that Harry had had those fingers inside himself not even a minute before. 

“T-touch me Louis.” Harry gasped, but Louis shook his head because he was going to make Harry come with just his fingers. 

But he realised Harry couldn’t see him, his eyes clenched shut too tight, so he grunted out “No.”

Harry’s eyes flew open, revealing his blown-out pupils and glassy green gaze that was quickly fixing itself on Louis. Harry’s hips started rocking again, in short bursts that quickly turned into hard fast rolls. He was fucking himself down onto Louis’ fingers and Louis thought he was going to come from that; the sight of it, and how Harry was clenching his fingers inside himself, and how much his wrist fucking ached because of the strain Harry was putting it under. 

The water was sloshing around him, making wet _slap-slap_ sounds against his skin that somehow sounded beautifully filthy. And Harry’s hand around his cock were stuttering, losing any technique that he’d previously shown. His grip was going from loose to tight to loose again, and the pace was switching between fast and slow without any rhythm. It made Louis grin, because he knew what was coming. 

Harry was, all over his stomach. He had been rocking hard into Louis’ fingers, rolling his hips messily, until they stopped completely and he groaned out a _Louis_ and was shooting come all over his own skin. 

And he looked so fucking wrecked.

His skin was red and beautifully blotchy. His eyes were wide and his eyelashes were wet. His lips were so puffy and pink from how he’d been gnawing at them that Louis couldn’t help but imagine how they’d look and feel and _be_ around his cock. His own hips were getting erratic with how they were thrusting his cock into Harry’s fist, and he was coming against the side of the bath so hard and fast and unexpected that he whined pitifully, head thrown back and feet slipping out from under him across the wet tiles of the bathroom floor. 

He fell back onto his ass, fingers wrenching themselves out of Harry so quickly the younger boy yelped. 

“Shit.” Louis grunted, just as Harry began to laugh. 

And he looked so fucking innocent, with his pink cheeks and red lips and glossy eyes and perfect curls. He’d just finger-fucked that boy to oblivion and back and wanted to do it all over again. He wanted to be the only one to do it, forever and always. 

“Do you want to date me?” he blurted before he could get too ahead of himself, and Harry stopped laughing. But only for a second, because then he was cackling and snorting and Louis couldn’t help but smile. 

“Of course I want to date you, you twat. Just don’t ever call me a poodle again and we’ll be fine.” He laughed, and Louis grinned back. 

“I don’t think I could ever see you as a poodle again, or a delicate flower. All I’m gonna picture now when you bite your lip is how hard you do it when you come, and when you frown I’m gonna remember how you pulled that same face when you couldn’t find your prostate, and when you laugh I’m just gonna be reminded of you right now. How you’re looking down at me with your matted hair and how hot that makes me.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked with a blush. “You don’t think I’m too innocent?” 

“Fuck, no. You’re just the right amount of innocent.” 

Harry grinned, and Louis felt warm all over. “Do you want to get into the bath? There’s still a bit of water left.” He suggested hopefully, and Louis nodded quick and pushed himself up to climb into the bath to sit between Harry’s legs. 

The water barely came up to his waist with how much of it had been lost when Harry was splashing it about with his rocking hips, but it was enough. He’d just wanted to feel Harry’s hot soft skin against his, anyway. 

Then something occurred to him, and he was rolling over onto his knees and holding himself up with his hands against Harry’s shoulders. “We haven’t even kissed yet.”

“Oh.” Harry said with a frown; one that Louis was determined to make disappear with his own lips. 

And he did, with his tongue too, sweet and slow like this whole thing didn’t happen because Louis had a perfect-for-perving view from his bedroom window.


End file.
